


Time Machine

by Sirris_Sunless



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirris_Sunless/pseuds/Sirris_Sunless
Summary: 尼布尔海姆事件之后 | 萨菲罗斯掉下生命之流后被文森特救了起来。 关键词：你的起床气、好久不见2015年文森特生日贺。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Time Machine

关键词：  
你的起床气、好久不见

【1】  
“萨菲，起床了。”

“十分钟。”  
床上的人含混不清地说着，大半张脸都埋在松软的枕头里，纤长的睫毛因为不满而微微颤抖。银白色的长发和着阳光铺满他赤裸的后背，顺着床沿倾泻而下。  
文森特有一刻的出神，想伸手触碰他的睫毛和脸，但又记起好几个清晨他用指尖划过还在沉睡的爱人的眉眼和颧骨，对方没有醒，却满脸不耐烦地扯过被子转而背对他睡。想到这里，他还是无奈地笑了笑,转身出了卧室。  
让别人知道曾经的一等兵萨菲罗斯不仅赖床还有起床气，人们大概会觉得天神的形象崩塌了吧，但也许会粉丝因此加倍迷恋他也说不定。

“萨菲，起床了。”准备好简单的早餐后，文森特再次进了卧室。  
“……五分钟。”萨菲罗斯向他的方向偏了偏头，眼睛都懒得睁开。  
“早餐要冷了。”  
“马上……”  
拖沓的声音越来越弱，他把脸埋回枕头里，似乎又睡了过去。  
文森特不禁失笑：“快点起来。”

随着熟悉的脚步声渐行到厨房，萨菲罗斯抬起埋在枕头里的脸，碧绿的双眸如湖水般清明，没有一丝刚睡醒时的朦胧。  
他回头看了看空荡荡的卧室门口，又低下头，缓缓打开掌心。  
手中躺着一只奇特的金属怀表，表盘上的数字只有-60到60，中心有一个凸起的按钮，连着唯一一根指针，针尖停在数字“-30”上。  
萨菲罗斯最后转头看了看门外，文森特大概已经坐在餐桌前看报纸了吧。他又望向身侧他睡过的另一半床。那一半的被子随意铺着，床单上的褶皱还留着辗转的痕迹。  
他握着手里的机器滚到了床的另一边，把脸埋在文森特睡过的枕头里深深吸气，任他的气味充盈自己的胸腔。

“萨菲，再不起来我就……”  
文森特边说边推开卧室的门，动作到一半却停住了。  
床上空空荡荡，窗户关得很严，纠缠的被褥明显是睡了一夜的结果。他走上前摸了床铺和枕头，两边都是温热的，带着萨菲罗斯身上的气息。  
他久久地站在床边，不知所措。他觉得四周白色的墙壁、浅蓝色的窗帘都开始扭曲，变形，朝他压过来，将他包裹成一个茧，越缩越小，最后包着他一同消失。  
就像从没存在过。

【2】  
人类真是神奇的生物。十几年前没有见过、几乎是陌生人的两个人，居然可以在朝夕之间变成一个屋檐下的伴侣。

两年前。  
浅浅的海潮声将萨菲罗斯唤醒。睁眼后正好看到熟悉的床头柜，上放着一个托盘，上面是一杯水和一个有些粗糙的三明治，里面夹着炒蛋、几片生菜和火腿。  
这不是神罗的公寓，自己也从不做饭。  
这是两年前在旧朱农小镇买下的私宅。  
碧绿的瞳孔瞬间张大，萨菲罗斯习惯性地想坐起来，却因为后背的疼痛倒了下去。  
多久没有受这么重的伤了呢？更重要的是，自己怎么回到这里来的？

门外传来一种奇特的脚步声，金属摩擦地面的声音。凭着一种古怪的直觉，那轻而迅速的节奏唤醒了早就积满灰尘的记忆。他几乎立刻意识到了来人是谁。他用双手狠狠按住床沿，勉强坐直了身体。  
一抹深暗的红黑色进入视线。文森特站在他面前，苍白俊秀的面孔与十几年前毫无二致。  
看到他，萨菲罗斯心底升起一股晦暗不明的感觉。

“你醒了？”这个男人总是这么平静，仿佛能坦然地接受一切。他拉过椅子坐在床边。  
在萨菲罗斯的记忆里，他似乎很高，也因此微微弓着背部。然而等他真的坐在男人面前时，却发现自己大概比他要高好几公分。

“你……为什么会醒来？”他眯起眼睛。

文森特陷入沉默。他不会说像是受到了某种召唤这种话。醒来之后尼布尔海姆已经火光冲天。出于塔克斯的习惯，查看过村子内部后他进入了山上的魔晃炉。里面明显有打斗的痕迹，却已经空无一人，通向杰诺瓦标本的铁门大开，后面的容器也裂开了。  
容器下的魔晃池里浮着一个人，流出的血与不相溶的溶液画出一个诡异的螺旋图案，明显已经失去了知觉。  
他将那个人拉起。模糊的视线里，银色的长发浮出莹绿色的水面，裸露在外的皮肤无比苍白，几乎不像人类。那耀眼的冷色光芒刺痛了他的眼睛。  
……当年他遇到的那个孩子就算离开了这座阴森的大宅，却还是没能逃脱神罗的牢啊。

“那么，你怎么找到这里的？”  
“我找到了你的钥匙，地址在你钱包里交水电费单的支票副本上。”  
萨菲罗斯猛地想起这座私宅的钥匙上分别贴着“车库”，“前门”，“后门”，链子上还拴着朱农特产的贝壳，而且自己刚刚交了这个月的水电费，副本还忘记销毁。沉默了几秒钟后，他冷冷地开口：“你以为你是在做什么？”  
“那你觉得我该做什么？”文森特抬头直视着他的眼睛，血色的瞳孔清澈而平静。  
回棺材里沉睡？杀了自己？  
萨菲罗斯竟一时想不出答案。毕竟，他们曾经有过一面之缘，文森特不可能放着自己不管。

“我和别人是不一样的，”藏起内心的怀疑，萨菲罗斯冷漠地说，“和这星球上的其他所有人都是不同的。”

听到这里，文森特缓缓举起了他一直藏在披风下的左手。他摘下金属爪尖，里面那只手——已经无法称之为“手”，皮肤发黑，长长的指甲仿佛野兽的爪，和他白皙俊美的脸对比起来触目惊心。  
“我看不太清它现在变成什么样子了，”文森特伸着左手，平静地看着他，“不过，你也觉得我和其他人是一样的吗？”

萨菲罗斯不禁皱了皱眉。眼前文森特异化的左手逐渐和另一只摸过自己脸颊的手重叠在一起。那时他们第一次在神罗公馆相遇，眼睛受到强光刺激无法视物的文森特用冰冷如大理石的右手指尖划过自己的脸，力道轻得不可捉摸，沉默而温柔，就像他的不多的话语一般。

－你……是个小孩子？  
－……  
－⋯⋯萨非罗斯？  
－……你是谁？  
－我是你母亲的朋友。  
－我没有母亲。  
－……无论你是谁，希望你能尽早离开这里。  
－为什么？  
－在这里不可能拥有完整的生活。  
－那……你为什么还不走？  
－为了赎罪。

“把东西吃了吧。”文森特出声打断了萨菲罗斯的回忆，转身走出卧室。

没想到那个看起来古生物一样的男人会做早餐。萨菲罗斯慢慢地把食物吃完，任由味蕾的苏醒让整个人从朦胧又无力的状态中清醒过来。

【3】  
萨菲罗斯是被人的触碰弄醒的。睁开眼后，他发现自己赤裸着上身，靠在文森特的肩膀上。对方坐在床边，两手把纱布一圈圈绕过穿透前胸后背的伤口。  
“抱歉。”却看不出一点抱歉的样子。  
他动了一下，但没有挣脱这个怀抱。文森特修长苍白的右手握着几乎同色的纱布卷，按在特种兵结实而同样苍白的皮肤上，向前滚动，一寸寸盖住伤口。萨菲罗斯从一开始面无表情地“忍受”着这种零距离的接触，到想要寻求什么一样搜寻着文森特的目光。  
然而后者像是感觉不到什么，专心致志地包扎完之后便站了起来。

“你要去哪里。”萨菲罗斯掀开被子，想要下床，文森特不悦地转身皱起眉头：“只是去买点东西。”  
“你那第上个世纪的米德加纪念纸币现在还能用么？”

文森特迈出去的脚步停住了。他突然觉得一生中也没有几次这么窘迫的时候。果然，身后男人的声音不等声色地带上了一丝愉悦：“我和你一起去。”

“几十年过去，朱农的污染已经这么严重了。”  
旧朱农小镇的街道上，文森特抬头看了看新建起的炮台，被夕阳照映的钢铁呈现一种浑浊的粉色。尽管如此，他还是放缓了呼吸。对于一个在地下沉睡了三十年的人，任何海风都是奢侈。  
“你对这里很熟悉？”萨菲罗斯问。好几天过去了，这还是他们第一次一同出行，平时待在床上养伤的他根本不知道文森特在白天去哪里。  
文森特沉默地点点头。他一向偏爱海边，而朱农大概是大陆上最适合居住的海港城市。第一次来这出差时，他曾经想过将来希望能有一幢离海不远的小房子，单层，有古典的山形顶和精致的窗户，里面墙壁漆成白色，搭配蓝色的窗帘和浅色的木地板。现在想来这种基调对他来说过于明亮，当时大概是因为有心上人的缘故才会偏爱浅色。  
但是当他拖着重伤的萨菲罗斯在深夜来到这座朱农的小房子时，开灯的那一瞬间，就好像尘封多年的梦复苏了。  
“你为什么会在这里有私宅？神罗新建的城市就在小镇旁边。”文森特并未说出自己和朱农的渊源。  
“神罗不屑于理睬旧朱农。他们大概以为渔业衰败下去之后，这个小镇会自行灭亡吧。”

这个时候，两人开始经过路边艺人摆的一些小摊，售卖不知从哪来的工艺品，大多都是坑骗游客的。萨菲罗斯非常熟悉地向一个被鲜花环绕的店面走去。坐在鲜花中间的女人正在摆弄一朵经过处理的玫瑰。  
“送给你，”第一次见到萨菲罗斯的时候，她送了他一朵黄百合，“因为你长得和我一位故人很相似。”  
大概是因为认识爱丽丝的缘故，萨菲罗斯觉得这个女人也有一种不同于寻常人的气质。所以他每次来到朱农小住都会频频光顾她的花店。

“你认识她？”文森特说。他记起他刚到萨菲罗斯的宅子时，看到了餐桌上的玻璃瓶里已经枯萎的玫瑰。  
“好久不见，”女人向萨菲罗斯打招呼。看见他身旁的文森特，她愣了一下，“这是您的朋友吧？”  
萨菲罗斯不动声色：“一位故人。”  
女人又看了文森特几眼，从身后抽出一束黄百合，递到两人面前。  
“送给你们，”她微微一笑，“为了庆祝故人重逢。”  
萨菲罗斯盯住她不放。文森特只觉得在哪里见过她，却来不及认真想，只是接过花束礼貌的一笑。看见他罕见的温柔笑容，萨菲有几秒的恍惚，直到文森特与商人告别才跟在他身后迈开脚步。  
两人来到镇上最大的杂货店，勉强称得上是“超市”。文森特在进门之前打量了一下萨菲罗斯。他用黑色的连帽外衣遮住了引人注目的银色长发，又用挡风的围巾遮住了小半张脸，看起来只是一个普通的年轻人，因为受伤而虚浮的步伐甚至有些懒散。确定那身打还算安全后，他自顾自地推了购物车开始找东西。  
文森特已经卸下了那身吸血鬼般的装备，穿着衬衫和长风衣罩住左手臂。萨菲罗斯看着一个几十年前的人换上“现世”的衣服——他的衣服，感觉相当微妙。  
接着他发现文森特买的食物分量相当少，又想起就凭着 家里那点存货，他们两个人居然吃了一个星期。  
“你是想两天出来一次么？”他挑起眉毛。  
“这具身体不需要食物，甚至不需要睡眠，它是不老不死的。”  
文森特轻描淡写地把那一小袋意大利面放回车子里。他用了“它”，仿佛说的不是自己的身体。萨菲罗斯眼里顿时闪过一丝复杂的神色，随后垂下了头。到两人购物结束，他都没有再说话。  
太阳全部落下时，两人回到家里。文森特把买来的东西拿出来放进冰箱，萨菲罗斯无声地站在黑暗里。  
文森特感到了黑暗里传来的压抑，他停下动作，直起身子。  
“你会离开么。”对方问。  
文森特先是有些惊讶。他一开始没明白为什么萨菲罗斯这么执着于两人何去何从。现在首要做的就是躲避神罗的追捕，活下去。对他来说，萨菲罗斯这个名字从来不代表一级特种兵，他只是一个二十几岁的年轻人。  
“如果你希望我我离开的话，我自然会离开，但至少要在你伤好之后，”文森特习惯性地皱眉，“不过在那之前，我是不是可以留在这里？”

【4】  
萨菲罗斯没有提过离开的事情，相反，他提议文森特找一份工作，首先自己只有存款而且无法抛头露面，第二现在开始出逃到更容易被发现。两人从此开始了类似室友的生活。  
在萨菲罗斯表示让他留下来之前，文森特并没有想过要留下。他本来打算在他伤好之后就离开，却也没有想过要去哪。不知什么时候他开始随遇而安。他在镇上的射击聚乐部应聘到了教练职位。每天他下班的时候路过那个卖花女人的小摊总会替萨菲罗斯买花回去，贵的时候只是一朵，不贵的时候就是一束。

他们的生活平静无波地持续了两年。直到一天夜里，萨菲罗斯莫名地惊醒。自从和文森特一起住之后，他惊醒的毛病渐渐好了，虽然起床气在文森特每天耐性的叫醒服务下变本加厉。

那是一个漆黑的雨夜。萨菲罗斯循着响动，提着正宗来到后门，看见文森特正掐着一个人的脖子抵在外墙上。他单手从对方的制服里搜出一个通讯器，拆了电池后丢在地上。  
“离开这里，回去复命说你什么都没找到。”他深红色的眼睛森冷肃杀，带着不敢逼视的光芒。萨菲罗斯第一次知道原来杀意也可以如此美丽。说完他又从来人领子上扯下了证件，  
“工作证我留下了。如果还有人再来……你等着。”

那名塔克斯仓皇地逃走了。萨菲罗斯退回房间里，文森特走进屋里，有些疲惫地解开衬衫的第一颗纽扣，坐到沙发上。  
“你醒了？”他说。  
萨菲罗斯沉默了一会：“是来找我的么。”  
文森特没有答话。  
“你认识？”  
他知道文森特从前工作的部门。从神罗公馆到米德加后不久，萨菲罗斯就找到了当年和他在地下室里说话的、神秘男人的资料。照片上的他还留着短发，穿着中规中矩的塔克斯西装，那对额发下不郁却美丽的眼睛与棺材里坐起的男人如出一辙。  
“…不认识，这么多年，公司早就换新人了。”他似乎自嘲地笑了一下。

萨菲罗斯突然间意识到文森特像他一样，也已经无处可去，只属于过往。然而要是跟着自己，他会连拥有未来的机会也一并失去。

“宝条果然还是不肯相信我死了吧。”  
萨菲罗斯笑了两声，缓慢地把头埋下去，银色的长发瀑布一般随着他的动作滑落下来。  
“他没有看到你，什么都不会说的。”文森特道。

“我可以离开。”半晌，萨菲罗斯抬起头。在黑暗里，文森特看到他闪着荧光的绿色眼眸直直地望着前方，突然感到内心一阵刺痛。  
他清楚的记得自己对那孩子说过的话：  
－……无论你是谁，希望你能尽早离开这里。  
－为什么？  
－在这里不可能拥有完整的生活。

看到这幢房子时，遗矢在记忆里的、对“完整生活”的渴望又复苏了，上天赐予了他一次机会去保护自己没能保护过的人。  
但现在萨菲罗斯却提起了离开。

“星球上还有哪一个城市不受神罗控制？”文森特压下内心陈杂的情绪应到。  
“那不重要，只要离开就行了。”

话音落了几秒后，文森特终于从沙发上站起来往他的房间走去，走到一半身型又定住。  
“我以为我们已经在一起了。”  
没有回头地说完这句话，他关上了门。

第二天清晨，萨菲罗斯撑开沉重的眼皮，印入眼帘的是文森特近在咫尺的面孔，似乎正处在深眠。  
他枕在手臂上，一大半身子斜斜地靠在床沿，压住了被子。萨菲罗斯有些不敢去想他为什么会在自己床边睡着。然而无数种可能性汹涌进脑海里的同时，无数种冲动瞬间在心底升起。看着文森特晨光下白得几乎透明的、棱角分明的面孔和那孩子般平静的睡颜，他想温柔地亲吻他的面颊，却更想用力咬他的嘴唇，也不知是出于什么矛盾的感情。  
等反应过来的时候，萨菲罗斯已经凑了上去，含住文森特的唇咬了下去。尖锐的犬齿衔住下唇上一点点皮肤，细小的疼痛蔓延上血管，爆裂开来，散发出腥甜的铁锈味。  
文森特猛地醒了过来，对上碧绿色瞳孔的时候，他那还迷蒙的红眸顿时睁大了。他想出声反抗，却在对方的唇下变成了含混不清的呻吟和激烈的喘息。萨菲罗斯像是受到刺激一般更加用力地吻他，仗着身材优势按住他的手腕，将他整个人牢牢压在了身下。  
这个吻持续了很长时间，等萨菲罗斯放开时，两人眼里都已经染上了薄雾，像流淌着水光的一对宝石。文森特只是剧烈地喘息着，不再挣扎，任由对方罩在自己身上。事实上他希望对方钳着自己的手能再用力一点，再紧一点，靠得再近一点。他没有动，但他望着萨菲罗斯的目光让后者明白了他的意思。

那是他们亲密关系的开始。整个过程中谁也没有说话，只有激烈呼吸交织在了一起，最后都力竭地倒在床上彼此的臂膀里。  
文森特终于将目光抬起后，见萨菲罗斯正灼灼地看着自己，眼眸比星海还要明亮。  
“现在我们才算是在一起了。”他说。

【5】  
两个人就这样从室友一样的关系变成了伴侣。除了萨菲罗斯不能怎么出门之外，他们的生活无可挑剔地美好，仍然能在夜晚相互依靠着看着朱农的星空。  
唯一破坏两人生活的是，公司的追捕从未停止。继那个倒霉的塔克斯之后又来过几名军官，平均一个月两三次，都被文森特用不同方式打发了回去。  
他们本来搬到了一张床。后来萨菲罗斯开始在文森特睡下之后到客厅去守着。文森特总会在他起身前后醒来，在卧室守一夜。有时候萨菲在外面睡着之后，文森特会出去看着他的面孔，抚摸他的眉眼。  
他有时候也会在文森特离去之后睁开眼，反复思考自己最近做过的事情。最近一个月，神罗来访的频率频繁起来，萨菲罗斯在文森特上班时遇上了两次雇佣兵。许久没有杀过人的他把他们解决掉了，在爱人回来之前把尸体带到了海里。那两天每天早上被文森特不厌其烦一遍遍叫起床的时候，他几乎要忍不下去。

春季的某个傍晚，萨菲罗斯正在准备晚饭，突然响起了敲门声。  
他洗干净手上的芹菜汁水，穿上带兜帽的外套，召唤出正宗，将门打开一条缝，随时准备攻击。  
然而看到门外人的脸时，他默默把刀收了回去。  
那个在街上摆摊的女人站在外面，手里拿着一束香根鸢尾。  
“我是来送花的。”  
萨菲罗斯默不作声地看了一眼她的身后，将门打开。  
“进来吧。”

他在女人身后锁上门之后，她脸上礼节性的笑容立刻就消失了，甚至没有走进客厅，直接在玄关便叫出了他的名字。  
“萨菲罗斯先生，今天下午我去海边时看到神罗的船了，一群人聚在那里，说是发现了雇佣兵的遗体。”  
他绿色的眼睛瞬间降至冰点。女人似乎有些害怕地退了一步。  
“别担心，我不是认出了你，我是认出了……他。”  
“文森特？”萨菲压低了眉毛。这个女人看起来不过二十多岁，怎么可能认识他？  
“你相信时空旅人的存在吗？”女人笑着说。见他有些阴沉地望着自己，那笑容变得悲戚起来。她踮起脚尖，伸长脖子去看萨菲罗斯身后的房子。她看见装点着鲜花的白色花瓶，干净的浅色木地板和灰色沙发，小小的烛台和复古的书架。

“一栋离海不远的小房子，单层，有山形顶和精致的窗户，里面是地中海风格的蓝白搭配……”她轻声说。萨菲罗斯感觉她是在复述回忆中的语句。  
“他以前总是很忧郁的样子，只有一次，我作为露克蕾西亚的助手和他们一起来朱浓出差的时候，他说过想要来这里生活。”  
“所以呢？”萨菲罗斯把着门，面无表情地问。  
“所以……请你不要走。”女人从脖子上取下一个吊坠。垂下的链子低端做成怀表的形状。就算没有接到手里，他也仿佛能听见那滴答滴答、时间流逝的声音。  
“我从没见过文森特这样……就好像是，完全拥有了他想要的、完整的生活的感觉。”  
萨菲罗斯沉吟了许久道：“我是个没有未来的人。”  
“所以你可以回到过去。”女人笑得有些凄然，“在一切都发生之前，到过去寻找你的未来。”

说完后，女人看了看窗外暗下来的天色，为了在文森特回家之前消失在街道深处。萨菲罗斯回味着她走之前最后一句话，嘴角竟露出一抹笑意。

她刚走没多久，文森特就回来了。萨菲罗斯已经把沙拉拌好放在了桌上，给玻璃瓶换上鸢尾花。

“…这是新买的花？”文森特走过来。  
“嗯。”萨菲罗斯微笑着拿来刀叉。  
“不是说不要出门么。”对方微微皱起眉。  
“没事的。”  
他走到文森特身后，用双臂环住他站了一会，随后松开手。  
“吃饭吧。”

一天之后的清晨，萨菲罗斯把怀表往回拨，拨到了“-30”那一点。

【尾声】  
回过神来之后，萨菲罗斯发现自己正站在尼布尔海姆的神罗公馆前面。  
他走进熟悉的建筑，沿着长长的螺旋楼梯走到地下室。这里的一切都没有改变，实验室的门缝里还能看到宝条弓着身子忙碌的身影。  
实验室旁边的藏书室里，越过半开的门他终于看到了从未谋面的“母亲”露克蕾西亚，正弯腰在找什么文献。她的确温柔美丽，自己的眉眼也确实和她有些相似。  
他的指尖轻轻在年代久远的墙壁上划过———他从没想过自己再到神罗公馆居然能是这样一种轻松的心情。  
“谁？”  
皮鞋敲击地板的声音传来，那节奏十分熟悉，轻而优雅的节拍。萨菲罗斯几乎是迫不及待地抬起头。他终于看到了他的文森特——那么年轻，黑发也没有留长，塔克斯深蓝色的西装包裹着他修长的身体。他一手握着一份文件在看，一手正插在口袋里，金红色的眼睛正从下到上审视着这忽然闯入的不速之客。目光和萨菲罗斯对上的一瞬间，他那双波澜不惊的眼眸里，居然掠过一丝讶异和无措。

“你是⋯⋯”他迟疑地说，却想不起在哪里见过这个英俊得宛若神明的银发男人。

“好久不见，文森特。”  
萨非罗斯露出一丝微笑，仿佛冰雪覆盖的湖面被春风吹出了一道涟漪。对面年轻的文森特更加诧异了。他不知道，未来的他会对这个笑容极为熟悉——冷峻如萨菲罗斯，也会露出如此温柔的微笑，如同海上落日那样温柔的微笑。

萨非罗斯向着他的爱人走过去。他还不认识他，不过没关系，一切才刚刚开始，他们有很多时间相识、然后用一生陪伴彼此。

——完——


End file.
